


Tumblr Prompts

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dumb Teenage Boys, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gratuitous amounts of fluff, Hair Washing, Implied Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots based on Tumblr Prompts - AkaFuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goose Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request: Person A is attacked by geese at a park. B spends five minutes debating whether they should rescue them, citing the dishes B washed ALL BY THEM SELF last night, the stray cat A didn’t let B keep, and more. (whether they eventually wade into the shower of feathers to save A or not is up to you.)

 

Their date had started off normally enough.

  
Akashi was in town visiting for the weekend, and Furihata’s mom had suggested the two of them head down to one of the small parks for a picnic, since the warm weather would soon be over. Furihata had blushed at the thought, with the whole romantic feel of it and everything, but Akashi had readily agreed.

  
Furihata’s mom had packed them a few bentos for lunch and ushered them out the door, only to call them back a second later.

  
“I almost forgot,” she said when she came back from the kitchen. She carried several small bags that seemed to be filled with crumbled bread. “The park has a cute little pond in the center, so I thought you guys should take something with you to feed the ducks. This loaf of bread went bad anyway,” she smiled.

  
Akashi took one of the bags and held it up, raising an eyebrow. “I was unaware that park guests were allowed to feed them. Wouldn’t they just fly away?”

  
Furihata bit back a snort at his boyfriends obliviousness. Through the course of their relationship, Furihata had learned that Akashi’s strict childhood meant that he never got the chance to experience things most people had. Which included feeding ducks, apparently.

  
“Trust me, Sei, once they find out we have food, we won’t be able to get them to leave us alone,” Furihata said with a chuckle.

  
Despite the shinning sun, the wind had a chill to it, signaling the colder weather. People milled around the park, but it wasn’t overly crowded. The two of them made their way through some of the more densely covered areas, their hands linked between them, as Furihata led the way to the pond he’d been to many times before.

  
They’re weren’t many people there, since it was located off the main paths. Furihata helped Akashi spread out the blanket they brought, setting the basket in the middle.  
“Would you like to explore the lake before we eat?” Akashi asked, looking over at the water. Furihata could see the ducks and geese milling around the edges, a few of them swimming peacefully in the center.

  
“Sure,” Furihata responded. He reached into the basket and pulled out one of the bags of bread. “Are you ready for your first duck-feeding experience?” he asked with a grin.  
Akashi laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. “I can hardly wait,” he answered, and then he paused for a moment. “I will admit I’m a bit curious. It seems strange that they would allow people to get that close to them.”

  
“C’mon, I’ll show you,” Furihata said, pushing to his feet. He offered Akashi his hand, pulling him up. Akashi kept his hold on Furihata as they made their way over.

  
Once they were a few yards away, some of the ducks and geese turned toward them in interest. More of them began to quack, and some of the braver ones started hesitantly walking towards them.  
“See?” Furihata asked. “They already know we have food.” He dug into the bag and pulled a piece out, tossing it a few feet away from them.

  
Food sighted, several ducks and geese raced forward, snatching the piece off the ground before looking up expectantly.

  
“Here.” Furihata offered the bag to Akashi, who plucked out another chunk. He seems unsure what to do with it.

  
“Toss it a little bit closer to us,” Furihata instructed. “When they get close enough we can feed them right out of our hands.”

  
Akashi started at that. “Don’t they bite?”

  
Furihata laughed again. “Not really,” he answered. “I mean, one might accidentally get your finger or something, but it doesn’t hurt or anything.”

  
Akashi hummed in thought and tossed the piece of bread so it landed between them and the ducks. Once again, they group raced forward eagerly, looking for more.

  
Minutes later and they were surrounded by a flock. Akashi and Furihata were both digging into the bag quickly, trying to make sure everyone got a share. Furihata watched with fondness as Akashi extended his hand to one of the geese, bread balanced in his palm.

  
Akashi smiled and pulled back. “I will admit that this is more fun that I was expecting.

  
Furihata gave Akashi the bag, which was almost empty. “I’m gonna go grab another bag. Think you can handle them?” he asked teasingly.

  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Akashi assured him with a chuckle.

  
Furihata broke through the flock and ran back towards the basket. He paused for a minute, taking in the sight of his usually stoic boyfriend doing something as normal as handfeeding ducks. It was adorable, to say the least.

  
He turned and knelt down, rummaging through the bag, when the sudden sound of flapping wings reached his ears.

  
“Kouki,” he heard Akashi call. “I think you should hurry up.”

  
Furihata turned back and was surprised to see the mass of birds had nearly doubled in size. Akashi was surrounded by geese, and as Furihata watched, one of them pecked the hem of Akashi’s shirt.

  
Another nipped at his jeans, and another at his shoes.

  
Akashi tried to step back, attempting to avoid stepping on any of the smaller ducks around his feet. He stumbled as another goose bit him in the back of the leg, before landing unceremoniously on the ground. The birds surrounded him, pecking at his shirt, his jeans, and even his hair.

  
Furihata stared at the sight before breaking down in laughter.

  
“Kouki,” Akashi voice called again, annoyance and desperation in his tone. “Why are you laughing? This–” One of the geese nipped at his head again. “This isn’t amusing in the slightest.”

  
Akashi was right. This was hilarious.

  
Furihata thinks of it as a small dose of payback, for every time Akashi beat him in one on one, or for that one time Akashi had left a noticable hickey on his neck in a place that everyone -including his entire team- would see.

  
He lets Akashi struggle for another minute before finally rushing to his rescue. He empties three bags onto the ground, and now that the birds know Akashi doesn’t have anymore food, they follow easily. Furihata is careful to step away while they’re all distracted, moving over to Akashi, who is still on the ground, his expression a mix of horror, annoyance, and shock.

  
“Sorry about that,” Furihata said, biting back a grin as he helped the other to his feet. The look Akashi gives him tells Furihata that he’s not selling his apology very well.

  
Akashi dusts himself off, trying to look as dignified as one can when they have stray feathers from a goose fight stuck in their hair. Furihata picks one out and can’t help but laugh again.

  
“I am never stepping foot in another park again,” Akashi states as they head back to the blanket.

  
Furihata catches Akashi’s wrist before he can sit down, pulling the other back towards him. He presses a quick kiss to Akashi’s cheek, red rushing up to color his own.

  
“Better?” Furihata asks with a crooked smile.

  
Akashi stares at him for a long moment before catching his chin and pulling him in for a real kiss. Furihata leans into the other, winding his arms around Akashi’s shoulders as their lips meet.

  
“I suppose you are forgiven,” Akashi said once they finally pulled apart.

  
Furihata sits down and grins widely. “Does that mean you’ll come back here with me again?”

  
“Absolutely not.”

 


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi isn't sure what to expect when Furihata asks to take a walk after a fresh snowfall, but a snowball fight certainly wasn't part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OTP Snowball Fight.

Akashi pushed the doors of the theatre open, feeling the chill of the wind blow across his face. He was so focused on Furihata, listening with a fond smile as his boyfriend enthusiastically raved about his favorite scenes of the movie they just watched, that he failed to notice the thick blanket of snow until his boot sunk into it.

Furihata paused mid-sentence, a soft gasp escaping his lips. He looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the whimsical scene before them.

“Wow,” Furihata almost whispered, holding a bare hand out to catch some of the falling snow in his palm. “How long were we in there?”

Akashi regarded the snow with mild distaste, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling on his gloves. The weather had certainly been cold and dreary out, before the movie, but snow hadn’t been in the forecast. “Long enough for a blizzard to set in, it seems.”

Furihata laughed, his face turned up to the sky. Snowflakes nested in his hair and on his eyelashes, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I think you're exaggerating a little, Sei. It’s only a few inches.”

“I think a few inches is bad enough,” Akashi responded, his nose wrinkling.

Furihata turned to face him, his lips pulling down in one corner. “You don’t like snow?”

Akashi pulled his scarf tighter, eyeing the falling crystals. “Not particularly,” he answered. “I’ve never been fond of cold weather.”

“Huh,” Furihata said, taking in the way Akashi was burrowed in his coat and scarf.“I guess that means you wouldn’t want to take a quick walk through the park on the way home, then.”

Akashi noted the wistfulness in Furihata’s tone and repressed a groan, already knowing he was going to give in. “Would you like too?”

Furihata met his eyes for a moment before looking away. He already knew what Furihata was going to say before he opened his mouth. “No, it’s okay. We should head back, if you’re cold.”

The slight pout on Furihata’s lips wasn’t convincing in the slightest. Akashi’s eyes flickered between the snowy sidewalk and his boyfriends poorly hidden excitement. Steeling himself, Akashi reached out and took hold of Furihata’s bare hand.

“Come on,” he said, pulling Furihata along with him. “Let’s head to the park.”

“W-What?” Furihata sputtered, looking at him with surprise. “But I thought you said--”

Akashi smiled, unable to help himself. He never stood a chance, really, when it came to Furihata. Somehow he even made the prospect of freezing in the cold sound tolerable. “You wanted to see the park, didn’t you?”

Furihata looked away sheepishly. “Well… yeah, a little,” he finally admitted. “But if you don’t wanna go, we don’t have too. I mean, I can go whenever, so…”

“I think I’ll survive,” Akashi chuckled. “Besides, the idea isn’t entirely repulsive, since I have you with me.” He squeezed their joined hands for emphasis.

Furihata’s face turned from wind-bitten pink to scarlet in an instant. “Sei,” he muttered embarrassedly.

Akashi laughed lightly again. “Will you do me a favor, though, and put your gloves on? I don’t need you catching a cold.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Akashi released his hold on Furihata so he could slip his gloves on, retaking his hand when he was finished. They walked in comfortable silence, the only sound the soft crunching of snow beneath their boots.

It was early evening, and the cold weather had many people staying indoors. When they arrived at the small park near Furihata’s house, they both came to a halt, taking in the scene before them.

Even Akashi had to admit it was beautiful. The snow was a perfect, untouched blanket across every surface, gleaming in the faint light.

“It’s pretty, right?” Furihata asked, as though reading Akashi’s mind. “I always like coming here and seeing it before it gets all slushy.”

Furihata gave him a shy smile, and Akashi felt his heart flutter in his chest. Perhaps this wasn’t a terrible idea after all.

“I agree,” Akashi said, returning Furihata’s smile. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Furihata’s smile turned into a grin, his teeth flashing in the fading light. “I’m glad you like it.” His eyes flickered from Akashi’s face to his hair, and Furihata chuckled as reached his free hand out, brushing the snow from red hair. “We should hurry, though. I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death,” he teased.

Akashi rolled his eyes playfully, but Furihata was right. They moved onto the walking path, leaving nothing but two sets of footprints behind them.

They made it halfway through before Furihata stumbled suddenly. Akashi caught his arm, and they both glanced down in confusion.

“Oh, hang on,” Furihata said, pulling his hand out of Akashi’s. “My boot came untied.”

Furihata bent down, and Akashi let his gaze wander. He took a few steps away from Furihata, towards a small tree just off the path. Ice was beginning to form, encasing the thin branches. Akashi stretched a glove hand out, touching the fragile twig carefully before snapping it off in his fingers.

Without warning, something cold and wet _thumped_ into the back of his head.

He jumped, the piece of branch falling to the ground, forgotten. He raised a hand to the back of his head, feeling the damp clump of snow stuck in his hair. Water dripped down the back of neck and under his coat.

Furihata’s laughter reached him a second later. Akashi turned to see his boyfriend doubled over at the waist, clutching his stomach with both hands.

Akashi stared in shock, his mouth hanging open and one hand still holding the back of his head. Furihata managed to get himself under control until he lifted his head, taking one look at Akashi’s mortified expression before breaking down in laughter again.

Akashi was familiar with the concept of snowball fights, although he had never actually been in one. He remembered watching from a distance as Kise and Aomine threw them back and forth multiple times in middle school. On a few occasions, they had joined forces and attacked the other members, but Akashi himself had always remained untouched.

Until now.

He’d never been involved in one, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what to do. Furihata was distracted, and Akashi used that to his advantage, kneeling down and packing snow into his hands. A bizarre feeling of childlike excitement flooded through him, and any other time he might consider this sort of behavior beneath him. But with freezing slush dripping down his back, and his boyfriend laughing at his expense, Akashi decided that it’s well worth it.

Packing the snow tightly, Akashi stood and took aim. He threw the ball with near-perfect accuracy, hitting right where he planned - the very top of Furihata’s head.

Furihata yelped, immediately straightening. Both of his hands flew to his hair, clutching his head, his eyes widening in shock.Their eyes met in perfect silence for one long moment.

A snort of laughter escaped Akashi’s lips, breaking the silence, and then they were both doubled over.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Akashi realized that a snowball fight implied multiple snowballs, and not just one. He bent down quickly, scraping together more snow, only to receive one directly to his face the moment he looked up.

He shook the snow from his face, not paying attention to the cold for the moment. His eyes zeroed in on Furihata, and Akashi sees his eyes widen just before he throws his own.

Furihata squeaked in mock horror, ducking to the side and causing Akashi to slightly miss his target - he’d been aiming for the center of Furihata’s chest, but the movement caused him to hit his shoulder instead.

Akashi doesn’t think as he ducks down for more snow, or when he’s skipping aside to dodge Furihata’s attacks. He doesn’t think about his damp hair, or his freezing hands, or his soaked coat. He doesn’t think about what his father would say, if he were here to witness his son and only heir to the company playing in the fresh snowfall with his boyfriend.

Instead he thinks only of Furihata. He listens to Furihata’s delighted laughter mingling with his own, and feels an unfamiliar lightness in his chest, a lightness that was becoming more and more familiar the more time he spent around Furihata.

Akashi’s not sure how long the fight lasts before they finally declare a truce. He only knows that he’s froze to the bone, and that its substantially darker out than when they arrived.

They help each other dust the snow from their hair and clothes, Akashi shivering the whole time. Furihata helped wrap Akashi’s scarf tighter around his face, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“That was fun, but maybe it wasn’t the best idea,” Furihata said, rubbing his hands along Akashi’s arms, a concerned frown forming on his face.

He’s about to say he doesn’t mind, and that it was worth the fun, when an idea popped into his head. A sly grin creeps across his lips as he leaned in, placing his mouth close to Furihata’s ear.

“I guess that means you’ll have to warm me up when we get home,” Akashi whispered, his voice low.

As expected, Furihata pulled back, his face bright red. His cheeks puff, like he’s about to scold Akashi, but a second later, a shy smile pulls up at the corner of his mouth.

“I g-guess I could do that,” Furihata stuttered, cheeks burning.

Akashi placed a kiss on Furihata’s forehead before taking his hand, making their way through the remainder of the park.

 _No,_ Akashi thinks as they crunch through the snow, _this wasn’t a terrible idea at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drowning in the fluff, seriously.


	3. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompt: 15) A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore.

Akashi was convinced that Furihata was doing it on purpose.There was no other excuse for the brunet's behavior.

 They were on their third date, and Akashi had opted to take Furihata to a small dessert shop he use to frequent during middle school, with his former teammates. It had seemed innocent enough when he suggested it. Akashi would be the first to admit he wasn’t exactly knowledgeable on the subject of dates, so it had been a tentative idea. Furihata had agreed readily enough, though, despite claiming that he had never been to the place himself.

 Akashi was beginning to regret ever making the suggestion, however, as he watched Furihata slide the spoon out from between his lips.

 The movement had captured Akashi’s attention from Furihata’s first bite, when he had delicately plucked the cherry from the top of his purin before popping it into his mouth, and he was determined not to stare.

 He was also failing completely.

 Furihata took another scoop of purin, drenched in sticky caramel sauce. He said something to Akashi, smiling brightly, before taking a bite. Furihata twisted the spoon upside down in his mouth, removing it slowly as to best clean the spoon. He ran his tongue over his lips, licking up any of the remaining caramel. Akashi swallowed, his throat pulsing as he watched.

 "Sei?” Furihata’s voice suddenly intruded his staring. Akashi blinked, realizing he’d been so focused on Furihata’s lips that he hadn’t been paying a speck of attention to what the other was saying.

 Akashi shook his head slightly to clear it. “I’m terribly sorry,” he apologized, for much more than not listening. “What did you say?”

 Much to his relief, Furihata smiled. “It’s okay,” he told him. A slight blush spread across Furihata’s cheekbones. “I was just saying thank you. For bringing me here. This is really good.”He dipped his spoon back into his dessert, and Akashi was careful to focus his gaze elsewhere while Furihata took a bite.

 “I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Akashi said sincerely. “I haven’t had the chance to come here myself lately, so it’s nice to be here again.

 He certainly was grateful to be here again, with better company than he ever expected. The two of them were new to dating, so deciding their first date had been slightly awkward. Akashi had suggested a movie, knowing that was a fairly typical choice for a first date. Their second date had gone smoothly as well.

 Akashi never would have expected their third date to turn out like _this_.

 He watched Furihata slip the spoon between his thin, pink lips again, and repressed a groan. Akashi prided himself on his self control, and on his manners, and his patience. He didn’t make rash decisions, and he certainly wouldn’t allow himself to behave in a way that could be misconstrued as impolite.

 But right now, Akashi wanted nothing more than to throw all those long-held ideals out the window. He wanted to lean forward, grab Furihata by the collar of his shirt, and _kiss him_.

 The urge was almost overwhelming. It was staggering, and certainly unexpected. The two of them had become close friends over the past few months, and that closeness had turned into an unforeseen fondness that had surprised Akashi. They were only two people in the past that had made him feel that way, and even that was no comparison to how he felt for Furihata.

 When they started dating, they had both agreed to take things slow, and let their relationship progress naturally. There would be no hurry, no rush, and no pressure for either one of them.

 While the physical attraction was definitely there, Akashi had never experienced an urge like this before. He watched Furihata run his tongue over the curve of the spoon, and felt his heartbeat flutter. The image of pressing his lips against Furihata’s, of tasting the sweet caramel flavor for himself, was at the forefront of his mind. It clouded his thoughts, and made focusing on the conversation exceptionally difficult.

 He wouldn’t give in, not like this. When their first kiss did happen, Akashi didn’t want it be because of his own selfishness. He refused to pressure Furihata,and risk making him uncomfortable. He would be _patient_ , and he would _wait_ , until the moment was perfect and mutual.

 That’s how Akashi planned for it to go, as long as he didn’t lose his mind first.

 Akashi picked at his dessert, trying to distract himself, with little success. Every time Furihata took a bite, Akashi’s eyes would flicker up, focusing on his lips, and the way his brown eyes flashed with pleasure at the taste. Akashi was certain, that in this moment, he had never _wanted_ anything more in his life.

 To say he was relieved when they both finished their food would be an understatement. It was bittersweet, because now he had to take Furihata home, and Akashi wasn’t ready for their date to end yet. It wasn’t often they got to see each other, and they both always tried to make every minute count.

 The sun was just setting as they made their way back, and Furihata tentatively slipping his fingers in between Akashi’s. He squeezed Furihata’s hand, looking over to see the adorable blush on his face.

 As they neared Furihata’s house, Akashi’s thoughts were just beginning to settle. Of course, that’s the moment when Furihata decided to do something to bring it all back with crashing force.

 Furihata had licked his lips, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of chapstick. He uncapped it, and Akashi stared, transfixed, as Furihata smeared it along his bottom lip in slow, careful sweeps.

 Furihata recapped the tube, and began rubbing his top and bottom lip together, completely oblivious to Akashi’s mind _snapping_.

 Akashi barely contained himself until they reached Furihata’s front door. Furihata turned to him, a soft smile spread across his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Akashi never gave him the chance.

 He moved forward, and Furihata took a step back automatically, surprised by the sudden closeness. Akashi placed his hands against the front door on either side of Furihata’s head, trapping him.

 "Kouki,” Akashi breathed, his mind haunted by every image of Furihata’s teasing bites at the restaurant. “Are you _trying_ to drive me insane?”

 Furihata stared, blinking slowly. Their eyes met, and Akashi felt as though there was a magnetic force pulling them together. Furihata licked his lips nervously, and Akashi let out a shaky exhale, his gaze dropping to focus on Furihata’s mouth.

 “W-What do you mean?” Furihata asked, his own voice sounding breathless. Their faces were inches apart, and every fiber of Akashi’s being ached to close that small distance.

 Akashi swallowed, slowly leaning in unconsciously. “I want…I want to…” _Kiss you_ , his brain supplied, but he couldn’t force the words out.

 He was so focused on Furihata’s mouth that he didn’t noticed him moving, until suddenly, a pair of warm, trembling lips were pressed against his own.

 Before the realization could even hit, Furihata pulled back, his face bright red. He adverted his gaze, staring at the ground in embarrassment while Akashi’s mind reeled in shock.

 "I’m s-sorry,” Furihata said, the words pouring out quickly. “I just, u-um, I’ve b-been thinking about it f-for a while, and--”

 “Kouki,” Akashi interrupted. His lips tingled with lingering warmth, and he swore he could still feel the burning pressure of Furihata’s lips on his own. He pushed the thoughts away, because what he need to do right now was make sure he hadn’t ruined everything. “If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I was about to do the same thing, and my behavior was incredibly rude. If I pressured you in any way, I--”

 “You didn’t,” Furihata assured quickly. “Like, at all.” If possible, Furihata’s face turned an even darker shade of red. “I, uh, I’m a-acutally really glad you did it, b-because I don’t think I ever would have, you know, made the f-first move or anything.”

 Furihata peaked up from under his hair with a shy smile, and Akashi felt all his worries melt away. He hadn’t ruined their relationship. If anything, things were looking brighter than they had before.

 Akashi felt an odd mixture of nervousness as confidence as he returned Furihata’s smile. “In that case, would it be alright if I made the second move?” he asked, pulling one hand away from the door to gently capture Furihata’s chin. That split-second kiss hadn’t satisfied his need at all, had barely taken the edge off of the burning desire he still held. He couldn't stand it any longer.

 Their breath mingled in the small space between them. Furihata licked his lips, his eyes flashing to stare at Akashi’s own mouth, and he nodded.

 That was all the permission he needed.

 He leaned forward, closing that little distance, and pressed his lips against Furihata’s.

 Furihata kissed him back, returning the steady pressure. Akashi’s hand slipped from Furihata’s chin to cup his cheek. He was barely aware of Furihata’s arms winding around his shoulders, and suddenly there were fingers in his hair, grasping onto the nape of neck.

 When Furihata parted his lips, a soft gasp escaping, Akashi didn’t hesitate to mimic the movement. Their lips moved together in a slow, gentle rhythm that made Akashi’s heartbeat pound in his ears.

 It was unplanned, and it was sudden, but somehow, it was the most perfect moment in the world.

 It seemed like a lifetime before they finally parted for air, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. Furihata met his eyes for only a second before ducking his head down and burying his head in Akashi’s chest, embarrassed.

 Akashi tightened his hold on Furihata, kissing the top of head, now that he was free to do so. They stood like that, embracing one another, until Akashi unfortunately had to return home himself. The air around them was slightly awkward, but the bright smile Furihata gave him assured him that it would pass, in time.

 Furihata told Akashi to text him when he made it back to Kyoto safely, and they said their goodbyes. Furihata cracked his front door, and Akashi turned to go, when a hand caught his wrist and spun him back around.

 He barely had time to blink before Furihata was kissing him again, soft and sweet. Akashi returned it for a second before Furihata pulled away. “‘Night, Sei,” Furihata said, his voice low and breathless.

 Perhaps Akashi’ hadn’t been the only one with this insatiable hunger.

 Akashi struggled to find his own breath to respond. He brought his hand to Furihata’s face, caressing his cheek, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Furihata’s forehead.

 “Good night, Kouki,” he said against Furihata’s skin.

 On the train ride home, with the memory of this kiss still dancing though his head, Akashi decided that all the suffering he went through at the dessert shop was _definitely_ worth it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious, [this](https://www.google.com/search?q=japanese+desserts&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwj2yp_rt_fOAhVBKB4KHV4IBxIQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=japanese+purin+pudding&imgrc=ngk5Ii_Vw1tKpM%3A) is what Furihata was eating.


	4. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompt: 19) Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I updated something! I apologize for taking so long! The real world has been kicking my ass lately, and I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while, so I finally used my one day off work to get it done! Enjoy!

“Do you really have to leave already?” Furihata asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. A few minutes ago and the two of them had been snuggled up in Furihata’s bed, finishing a movie, but now Akashi was across the room, pulling on his jacket.

Akashi adjusted his collar and frowned. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid so. My father expects me home.”

“But it’s late,” Furihata said, already knowing that his words wouldn’t work. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. According to the time, Akashi should have left nearly a half an hour ago.

“I know,” Akashi responded sadly. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to stay. But I told my father I was here to tutor you, and I imagine he’s wondering where I am.”

Furihata pouted, his lower lip jutting out. He _knew_ that Akashi wouldn’t be able to stay, but he couldn’t help but try anyway. Their time together always seemed too short, especially when they hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks.  

“Yeah, I know,” Furihata admitted in defeat, hanging his head. “It just seems like you just got here, and…”

“Kouki.”

Warm fingers tipped his chin up, and Furihata found Akashi standing right in front of him. Before he could react, Akashi bent his head and pressed his lips against Furihata’s, in that soft, maddening way of his. Akashi pulled away just as quick, and touched his forehead to his. Furihata clung to his jacket and took a shaky breath, not wanting to let go.

“I’ll be back soon,” Akashi promised, his voice soft. “Perhaps I can plan for a weekend next time, so I can spend the night with you.”

Furihata tightened his hold on Akashi’s jacket. He didn’t want Akashi to stay _next time._ He wanted him to stay _now._

After all, who knew when ‘next time’ would be?

He knew it wasn’t Akashi’s fault that they rarely got to spend time together. With their second year of school quickly coming to close, Akashi was busier than ever. It seemed like every weekend Akashi’s father was piling on more and more work, on top of his already full schedule.

Fortunately, tutoring was one thing that his father felt was important enough to let Akashi take a trip to Tokyo, so that had been the excuse they’d been using for that past few months. But even those sessions were further apart than either of them would like.

Not knowing when he would be able to be with Akashi like this again… it made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

As though sensing Furihata’s heartache, Akashi tilted his head and kissed him again, as a way of apology. Furihata returned the pressure desperately, but this time, when he felt Akashi start to pull away, he tugged on his jacket and parted his lips. Akashi fell forward a little, his palms landing on the mattress on either side of Furihata, pushing him down slightly.

A plan formed in Furihata’s mind, and he took full advantage. He knew it was childish, and he knew it wouldn’t work, but he couldn’t help himself. He yanked on his jacket again, and Akashi awkwardly tried to hold himself up. Furihata expected that and arched his back, pressing himself against him. Akashi’s arms gave out, and the two of them collapsed into a tangled mess on the bed.

“Kouki,” Akashi said, shifting his weight. “I really can’t--”

Furihata knew what Akashi was about to say, and he quickly pressed his lips to Akashi’s jaw, the words dying on his tongue. Akashi’s breathing hitched as Furihata trailed open-mouthed kisses down his throat, taking the skin lightly between his teeth. He leaned into Furihata’s touch easily, his body relaxing.

Akashi took a shaky breath as Furihata’s hands released his jacket, instead slipping inside of it to latch on to his waist. “You’re cruel, Kouki.” he breathed.

“Mmm,” Furihata mumbled into his skin. Maybe he was being cruel, but right now, all he could think about was the sensation of Akashi’s weight pressing against him, his breath ghosting over Furihata’s skin.

Furihata nipped at the sensitive skin of Akashi’s neck again, relishing in the soft sigh that escaped Akashi’s lips. He made his way back up Akashi’s throat, to his jaw, and then to his lips again. He swept his tongue through Akashi’s mouth, clinging to his shirt, when suddenly...

Akashi kissed him back _hard_ , almost like he was starving. Furihata’s pulse hammered in his ears, loud enough that he wondered if Akashi could hear it.

He pulled one of his hands away to tangle in Akashi’s hair, melding their mouths together with a clash of teeth. Furihata found himself shifting, almost involuntary, until he could wrap his legs around Akashi’s hips, holding him in place.  

Akashi growled, low in his throat, and ground down against him. Furihata moaned into Akashi’s mouth, his blunt fingernails digging into Akashi’s scalp.

Just as Furihata’s head was starting to swim, Akashi pulled back, his pupils blown wide and his hair disheveled. Furihata panted for air, staring up into crimson eyes that were boring holes into his own. Akashi’s face was only a few inches away, and already Furihata was arching forward to close that little distance.

Akashi pressed a finger against Furihata’s parted lips, stopping him. He froze, disappointment seizing in his chest. If Akashi left now, leaving him in this state…

Akashi pulled his hand away and dug through his pockets, not breaking eye contact for a second. He produced his cell phone, quickly dialing a number before pressing it against his ear.

“Father,” Akashi greeted after a short pause. He sounded surprisingly calm, considering his flushed face and burning gaze. “Yes, I am aware of the time. That’s why I was calling. Furihata-kun and I have been quite busy, and I believe we are close to making a breakthrough on our current lesson.”

Furihata’s face burned, his mind taking Akashi’s words in a completely different direction. It didn’t help that Akashi was telling this to his _father_ of all people.

“I realize it’s late,” Akashi was saying into the phone. “But I firmly believe it would be counterproductive to end our session, and risk losing all the progress we have made. Furihata-kun’s mother has kindly offered a guest room for the night, and I will return first thing in the morning, if this is acceptable.”

Furihata waited, holding his breath. Akashi was still staring at him with a burning intensity that sent shivers down his spine.

After what felt like an eternity, Akashi spoke. “Yes. Yes, the work is finished, it’s on my desk.” Furihata could faintly hear the voice on the other end, but not enough to make out the words. There was another long pause before Akashi relaxed slightly. “Thank you, father. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye.”

Akashi ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed. Furihata stared blankly for a moment, because _holy crap his plan actually worked,_ and Akashi wasn’t going to leave - he was going to stay, and Furihata would get to sleep curled up in his arms, and Akashi would be the first thing he saw when he woke up, and--

Furihata focused back on Akashi’s gaze, and immediately realized that he was getting way ahead of himself. If there was one thing Furihata had learned about Akashi during their relationship, it was that the narrowed eyes and smirk on Akashi’s face meant that he was in trouble.

Big trouble.

“I hope you’re satisfied with your plan, Kouki” Akashi purred, sitting up and tugging his jacket off. The fabric landed on the floor with a soft thud. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt before leaning back over Furihata. “Because you’re about to face the consequences of your actions.”

Furihata swallowed loudly, a smile tugging up at the corner of his lips. Anticipation coiled in his stomach, his body burning.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Furihata said, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck and tugging his mouth back against his.

Maybe he had fought dirty, but if this was the result, well, he couldn’t say he felt bad about it.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have 6 more prompts to answer (only one more is AkaFuri though!) so hopefully I get a chance to finish those soon so I can start accepting more in the future! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) if you want to send something in!


	5. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Quote Challenge #12: “waIT DON’T RUN AT ME I’LL FALL”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anon, for the request! (And look, it only took me like three days for this one!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Akashi felt an uncharacteristic amount of excitement drum through his veins as he stepped off the train. 

It had been over a month since his last trip to Tokyo, which meant it had also been more than a month since the last time he saw Furihata. And while the two of them were well acquainted with going long periods without seeing each other, one month had been a torturously long wait.

He maneuvered expertly through the crowd, keen eyes scanning the other side of the gate, searching for the tell-tale sign of brown hair.

A large group of tourist at the opposite end moved away, and Akashi’s eyes immediately landed on the brunet leaning against the wall, head down as he scrolled through his phone. Akashi came to halt, staring while his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

In the month that they’d been apart, Akashi’s life had not been the easiest. On top of managing his schoolwork, student council president responsibilities, and leading the basketball team, his father had begun increasing the work for his personal studies. Despite being in his second year of high school, he was already finding college applications strewn across his desk, along with a list of recommendations to each.

All nighters had become a frequent, and it was only by sheer luck that he managed to leave Kyoto, if only for the day. It simply meant that he would have twice as much work to finish tomorrow.

It was well worth it, in Akashi’s mind. His time with Furihata was precious.

He hadn’t told Furihata any of it, not wanting to cause his boyfriend worry. Furihata typically worried about him enough as it was, with constant messages like  _ “Go to bed already, jeez. It’s three in the morning.” _ and  _ “Remember to take a break! Don’t work yourself too hard!” _

Akashi always prided himself on his strength. He knew he was capable of getting the required work done, regardless of how little sleep he got, or many hours he spent hunched over his desk, eyes blurring in the bright light of a laptop screen.

But over the past few months, Akashi found himself heeding Furihata’s advice more often that he expected too. He started taking regular breaks, usually to talk to Furihata for a few moments, or to pace across his room. Even when Furihata didn’t text him to remind him, Akashi still took the time to stretch his legs, or to get a cup a tea.

And sometimes, when the pressure built up and he felt ready to snap under it, he would call Furihata, if only to hear his voice. It was odd, but not unwelcome, how easily a simple conversation could relieve the weight on his shoulders, if only for a moment.

But now, with Furihata so close, Akashi was acutely aware of all the built up stress from the past month. While Furihata’s voice was helpful in short bursts, nothing could compare to the real thing.

To have Furihata’s arms around him… To be able to hold him and touch him…

Akashi broke into a run, without really meaning to. He was vaguely aware of the fact that it was strangely childish, but he couldn’t quite care at the moment.

He darted across the train platform, eyes locked on Furihata’s figure. He was only a few yards away when Furihata glanced up, his wide eyes scanning the crowd.

Furihata looked directly at Akashi, and his curious expression turned into one of panic. He stumbled back a half step, shifting away from the wall, and held his arms out, halfway between an ‘ _ I’ll catch you,’ _ gesture and one of  _ ‘Stop!’ _ .

“Wait-- _ Don’t rUN AT ME I’LL FALL!” _ Furihata yelled frantically.

Akashi tried to skid to a halt, but he was already too close. He collided gracelessly with Furihata, his flailing arms grabbing at Akashi. The impact sent Furihata tilting backwards, and Akashi’s hands fumbled, trying to support him. A half second later and the two of them crashed to the ground, in a tangled heap of limbs, with Akashi on top of Furihata.

Akashi shifted, in an attempt to lessen his weight on Furihata. “I’m so sorry,” Akashi said sincerely. “Are you alright?”

Furihata sat up a little, rubbing at the back of his head. “Y-Yeah, I’m okay, I think.” He looked up at Akashi, worry creasing his brows. “Are you? I kinda took you down with me…”

Akashi briefly checked himself for damage, but he was more concerned with Furihata. “I’m fine,” he said.  He brushed his hand through Furihata’s hair, gently touching the back of his head. Relief washed over him when he didn’t feel a bump. “It was my fault we fell. I apologize, really. That was foolish of me.”

Furihata tilted his head to the side a little, leaning into Akashi’s touch. “It was a little odd. For you, anyway,” he said, smiling crookedly.

Warmth spread across Akashi’s face. He felt embarrassed, suddenly, for his actions. He averted his gaze, staring at the concert platform.

“Hey,” Furihata said softly. Akashi glanced up, and Furihata leaned in, quickly pressing his lips against the corner of Akashi’s mouth. “I’m glad to see you,” he murmured quietly. “I really missed you.”

Akashi’s heart pounded in his chest, and he felt that pressing weight lift off his back. Even the loud bustle of the crowd faded away. “I missed you as well,” he said warmly, tangling his fingers in Furihata’s. “More than you could ever imagine.”


	6. Shampoo and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy Prompt: Having their hair washed by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, look who's writing again! Hopefully someone out there still wants to read any of this, lol. 
> 
> Seriously though, I feel terrible for being away for so long. A lot of shit has gone down, and work has been crazy, but I had some time off this week so I tried to take advantage, and this little prompt was exactly what I needed to get back into writing. 
> 
> (For anyone waiting on some of my other fics to update, I can assure you that they are both in the works! Although my plan is to finish Exactly My Type first.)
> 
> As always, thank you guys so, SO MUCH for sticking with me. (And special thanks to everyone who yelled at me on tumblr or in the comments for updates. Your words haunted my dreams and kicked my butt into action, so thank you!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! <333

Furihata kept his eyes focused on the back of Akashi’s head, his face burning hotter with every step he took. He tried to calm his heart rate, but the pounding only seemed to increase the closer they got to the bathroom door.

He silently cursed himself for being so embarrassed. This had been his idea, after all.

The two of them had just gotten back from playing basketball, and had returned to Akashi’s house, sweaty and exhausted. It was late afternoon, with the sun already beginning to set. Furihata had immediately gone to his suitcase, rummaging for a fresh change of clothes for after his shower. Akashi was digging through his closet, doing the same.

“You may go first, if you’d like,” Akashi had said, emerging from the closet.

“That’s okay,” Furihata told him, watching Akashi wipe sweat from his forehead with the collar of his shirt. “You should go first. I don’t mind waiting, really.”

Akashi smiled warmly at him. “I’m afraid I must insist. You are my guest, after all.” Amusement flashed in his eyes.

Furihata laughed. He had been Akashi’s “guest” dozens of times now, and that excuse no longer worked. “Seriously, you worked way harder than me,” Furihata said, waving his hand dismissively. “You should go.”

“Kouki,” Akashi protested, crossing the room and setting his clothes down. “We both know you exerted yourself just as much as I did.”

They bickered back and forth a few more times, debating the pros and cons of of who should go first, or whether or not it would be worth it for Akashi to take his clothes to one of the guest bathrooms so they could shower at the same time.   

“You know,” Furihata said, shifting the clothes in his arms. “We could save ourselves a lot of trouble if we just showered together.”

The words left his mouth easily, his brain not fully processing the statement until it left his lips. He stood frozen, his gaze darting to Akashi to see him doing the same, his mouth hanging open.

Blood rushed to color his face, and he shifted nervously on his feet. “I m-mean, uh…”

He wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t that he wanted to take it back, exactly. The thought had definitely crossed his mind before, but he was never bold enough to suggest it. Leave it to him to suddenly find the courage in a random argument.

“Would you…” Akashi began hesitantly, breaking the silence. “Would you really like too?”

Furihata rubbed the hem of his clean shirt between fingers. “I, uh… I mean--” he cut off, swallowing nervously. He voice dropped to almost a whisper. “I’m okay with it. If, uh, if y-you are.”

Akashi laughed softly, and Furihata peaked up from under his hair. “I assure you Kouki, I am more than okay with that arrangement.” He tilted his head a little. “As long as you are.”

Furihata nodded, butterflies assaulting his stomach. Akashi gathered his clothes, and walked up to Furihata, kissing him gently on the forehead. “Are you ready?”

His heart pounded with both nerves and excitement as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Akashi’s jaw. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

And now he was here, following Akashi into his master bathroom.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous. They’d been naked together before, doing… other things. This really shouldn’t be any different. But it somehow felt more intimate, standing in front of Akashi’s shower, with Akashi standing next to him.

They both set their clothes down, and Akashi moved to pull the shower door open. Furihata watched him start the water, holding his hand under the stream to test the temperature.  

“Would you mind grabbing the towels?” Akashi asked, turning away from the water.

Furihata nodded. “Yeah, s-sure.”

He turned towards the cabinet, and pulled two fluffy white towels out. He folded them in his arms and turned back around, startling slightly that Akashi was right in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Akashi asked, gently rubbing Furihata’s arm. “You seem uncomfortable.”

Furihata laughed nervously. “I g-guess I’m a little nervous.” He looked up to meet Akashi’s gaze. “Pretty stupid, huh?”

“I don’t think it’s stupid at all,” Akashi said softly.

“I knew you’d say that,” Furihata muttered under his breath, and he heard Akashi chuckle. He leaned into Akashi’s touch, and looked up to meet his gaze. “I’m definitely okay w-with it, though.”

Akashi kissed his forehead again, and took the towels from Furihata’s arms. He moved a few feet away, and set them on the counter.

And then he turned back, and pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid movement.

Furihata looked away, warmth spreading across his face. It was ridiculous, he told himself. He’d seen Akashi shirtless multiple times before. Why should this be any different?

He released a shaky breath, silently laughing at himself. Stepping closer, Furihata pulled his own shirt off and let it drop to the floor next to Akashi’s.

When he looked up, Akashi was watching him. Before he could blink, Akashi’s eyes lifted from his bare torso to meet his gaze. Furihata smiled nervously, and Akashi returned it, his eyes full of gentle fondness.

They both finished undressing, the sound of water hitting the tiles the only noise in the room. Akashi gestured toward the shower, and Furihata followed right behind him.

Akashi held his hand under the water again before stepping into the stream. He turned to face Furihata, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as the water soaked his hair, turning it a darker shade of red.

Furihata stood still, completely memorized as he watched the water run down Akashi’s face, and down his neck, and over his collarbones, and down his chest…

He snapped back to reality when Akashi’s eyes opened, blinking water from his lashes. He wiped at his face before offering a hand to Furihata, inviting him in to join.

Furihata’s face burned, realizing that he had basically been busted watching Akashi shower. He ducked his head a little, but accepted Akashi’s hand, and stepped into the shower, pulling the door shut behind him.

Akashi looped his arms around Furihata’s neck, pulling him even closer, until the water doused his head as well. His eyes slid shut, and he blindly put a hand on Akashi’s chest to steady himself.

The warm water felt amazing, after spending half the day out in the sun. Furihata let his head fall back into Akash’s hands as the water ran over his face.

Fingers brushed his wet hair back from his forehead, and it was that gesture that made Furihata turn out of the spray to open his eyes.

Akashi was standing right in front of him, wet and perfect. Furihata’s heart skipped a beat, suddenly hyper aware of the situation he was in.

“Everything okay?” Akashi asked, his voice echoing strangely in the enclosed space.

Furihata blushed, and he hoped Akashi would blame it on the heat from the shower. “I’m fine,” he said, chuckling a little. He glanced down and stared at the space between their feet. “I’m a little m-more than fine, I think.”

One of Akashi’s fingers caught under his chin and tilted his head back up, forcing Furihata to meet his gaze.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Akashi said, still wearing that infuriatingly soft smile despite the situation they were in.

They both stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the hot water. Akashi leaned to the side, and came back holding a bottle of shampoo in his hands. He popped the cap, and looked at Furihata with an almost eager expression.

“May I?” Akashi asked.

Furihata blinked in confusion. “May you…?”

Akashi laughed lightly. “I’d like to wash your hair, if that’s something you’d be comfortable with.”

“Oh,” Furihata said, turning bright red once again. “Y-Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

Akashi grinned, and lightly nudged Furihata to turn around. He tipped his head back, and a few seconds later he felt gentle fingers working through his hair.

Furihata hummed, his nerves vanishing almost immediately. His shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back into Akashi’s touch. He would have suggested this months ago, if he knew that this would come out of it.

The feeling of Akashi’s fingers massaging his scalp was more pleasant than he would have expected. He tipped his head sideways as Akashi scrubbed behind his ears, his eyes shut.

“Are you alright?” Akashi asked, amusement clear in his voice. Furihata mumbled something along the lines of an answer, nodding his head.

Akashi chuckled, his blunt nails scraping lightly along the back of Furihata’s head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Furihata was aware that his hair must be clean by now, but Akashi showed no intention of being done any time soon.

Furihata’s thoughts drifted as his body grew more relaxed. He yawned, wobbling a little on his feet, and his head jerked up, the sound of the water spray suddenly deafening. He shook his head a little in an attempt to clear it.

“Sei,” he said, his voice a little groggy. “You gotta stop or I’m gonna fall asleep.”

Akashi laughed. “I apologize. I suppose I got carried away.”

His fingers vanished, and Furihata had to stop himself from pouting. He would definitely have to suggest doing this again…

“Here,” Akashi told him, touching his arm. “Turn this way.”

Furihata obeyed, moving so his back faced the spray. Akashi stood in front of him, brushing his hand along Furihata’s forehead to block the foam from getting in his eyes.

It didn’t take long before all the shampoo had washed away, and Furihata turned away from the stream. Akashi reached for the bottle again and opened it, about to pour some into his hands, when Furihata stopped him. Akashi looked at him curiously, one brow raised.

“Um,” Furihata began, suddenly nervous again. “Can I?” He held his hand out for the bottle.

Akashi blinked, and then smiled. “Of course,” he said warmly, and passed the shampoo over.

He turned around, and Furihata stepped up behind him. He squeezed some of the liquid into his palm and set the bottle down.

Akashi already had his head tipped back, clearly relaxed. Furihata rubbed his hands together, and then started working his fingers through Akashi’s hair, taking care to avoid getting any his eyes.

He made his way back, taking his time to get behind Akashi’s ears. He raked his nails lightly along the back of his neck, and he watched as Akashi’s head tilted forward, his whole body going slack.

There really was something enjoyable about it, Furihata found himself thinking. He understood why Akashi had taken so long to wash his hair. He almost liked this as much as he liked the feel of Akashi’s fingers in his own hair.

He took his time, making sure he got every spot thoroughly. It wasn’t long before Akashi began to sway lightly, so Furihata took that as his cue to stop. The last thing he wanted was for Akashi to slip.

Akashi turned, and Furihata laughed at his dazed expression.

“I see what you mean,” he said, shaking his head a little. “That is quite dangerous indeed.”

Furihata nodded in agreement. “It probably doesn’t help that we had a long day,” he said, turning Akashi so he could rinse his hair. “I’m pretty sure I could have fallen asleep on the sidewalk on the way back here.”

“That’s true,” Akashi hummed. Furihata ran his fingers through his hair until there weren’t anymore suds. “I’m not sure if I can entirely blame exhaustion, though.”

Furihata knew what he meant. He always had a habit of melting under the other’s touch, and this was no different.

It still felt kind of strange, to know that Akashi felt the same way about him.

They each grabbed a washcloth and some soap, and set about washing the rest of themselves. Furihata wondered for a moment if Akashi was going to offer to do this for him too, and then blushed bright red at the thought.

Instead, Akashi seemed to be a hurry, and Furihata understood why. After everything that had happened, Furihata wanted nothing more than to be in clean clothes, curled up in bed against Akashi.

It seemed their thoughts were in sync once again.

They took turns rinsing the soap off, and Akashi shut off the water. Furihata opened the door and grabbed the towels, passing one over to Akashi. He tried not to watch as Akashi dried himself off.

Furihata reached for his boxers as soon as he felt dry enough, and slipped them on. He was just getting ready to pull his shirt on when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a bare torso press against the skin of his back.

He gasped a little, but leaned back into Akashi’s touch. Akashi squeezed him tighter, resting his chin on Furihata’s shoulder.

“I’m very happy you suggested this,” Akashi said, his breath tickling Furihata’s neck.

Furihata swallowed, his pulse accelerating. “Me too.”

“Perhaps we can do that again,” Akashi continued. His lips pressed into the space just below Furihata’s jaw. “When we’re both not dead on our feet.”

A million thoughts raced through Furihata’s mind. Some of them made him blush, and others made him want to get back in the shower right this minute.

“I’d like that.” Furihata said, twisting in Akashi’s arms. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) if you want to send something in!


End file.
